


Decisions, Decisions

by jstabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kevin’s voice is low and deep, that husky timber he only gets when he’s aroused.  “Trying to decide how I want to fuck you."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

Kevin loves sex, always has, and doesn't see a reason to apologize for it. It's relatively easy for a man in his position to get as many women as he can possibly handle, but these days it's not a woman's soft form that grabs his attention. Who would have guessed that AJ, the self-proclaimed 'skinny tattooed freak', hid under his clothes a body that held endless fascination for Kevin. Even now, months after starting whatever this is that they have, Kevin still can’t decide just how he likes AJ best.

Flat on his back, one arm tucked under his head, knee cocked, that _come fuck me_ expression on his face and Kevin's hands can trace every line. The bulge of AJ's bicep leading up to his shoulder and then the curve of his collarbone. Kevin can nuzzle into the hollow of AJ's throat before running his hands across the expanse of AJ's chest. He can let his hand slide over the curve of AJ's pec, feel warm skin and tight muscle and the hardened nub of AJ's nipple under his palm. Moving his hands lower lets Kevin map the contours of AJ's ribcage, the tight ridges of his abdomen. AJ's thighs are sleekly muscled, his calves dusted with dark hair, and the bends of his knees seem made to fit over Kevin's shoulders when Kevin fucks him. Kevin can slide a hand between their bodies and stroke a hand along AJ's cock, full and thick and curving towards AJ’s belly.

When AJ sprawls out on his stomach, it's a whole other ballgame. His body becomes one long line from the nape of his neck down the length of his spine to the tempting curve of his ass. Dark skin decorated with swirls of darker ink that beg to be traced by Kevin's tongue. Each bump of his spine needs to be tasted, needs to have fingertips stroke into the hollows in between. Pulling AJ onto his hands and knees lets Kevin kneel between his thighs, hands settling onto hips that are sharper than he’s used to but no less satisfying to hang onto when Kevin is pushing deep into AJ’s body. Then there’s that tempting dip at the base of AJ’s spine, the spot just above his ass. Kevin likes to watch the beads of sweat that gather there, enjoys leaning in to lick the salt from AJ’s skin.

A sound catches Kevin’s attention and he looks up to see AJ lounging in the bathroom doorway. A towel is slung low on his hips and drops of water still cling to his skin. Kevin feels that low thrum of anticipation ease up a notch. AJ’s dark eyes travel Kevin’s body, stopping on the visible bulge pressing against the fly of Kevin’s jeans. When AJ looks up again, there’s a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Something on your mind?” he asks.

Kevin’s voice is low and deep, that husky timber he only gets when he’s aroused. “Trying to decide how I want to fuck you.”

AJ drops the towel and walks toward the bed, one hand sliding down to stroke slowly over his hardening cock. Kevin’s eyes follow the movement of AJ’s hand, his own cock throbbing painfully behind his zipper. AJ must read his mind because the minute he gets on the bed he’s straddling Kevin’s body and undoing Kevin’s zipper, reaching in to ease Kevin’s cock from the tight confines of the denim. He leans down, mouth covering Kevin’s in a heated kiss. He pulls back and licks at the corner of Kevin’s mouth.

“What’d you decide?”

Kevin smiles and rolls them over, settling comfortably between AJ’s splayed thighs. “That I can’t decide. Guess we’ll just have to do both.”

AJ grins and pulls Kevin closer. “Guess we will.”


End file.
